1. Technical Field
The present inventions relate to PCM to PWM digital signal conversion and, more particularly, relate to PCM to a PWM digital signal or a pair of digital PWM signals conversion for audio amplification.
2. Description of the Related Art
Natural sampling is a method for conversion of PCM (Pulse Code Modulation) signal to PWM (Pulse Width Modulation). After natural sampling there is still the computation and complexity of quantization of the PWM. The computational complexity of conversion from PCM to PWM using natural sampling is very high. Quantization of PWM is even more computationally intensive. Techniques like Integral Noise Shaping perform noise shaping for PWM signals with significant computational complexity.